


Day 92

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [92]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 92

"The missile defence plans haven’t left the country, otherwise Mycroft’s people would have heard about it. Despite what people think, we do still have a Secret Service."

"Yeah, I know. I’ve met them."

"Which means whoever stole the memory stick can’t sell it or doesn’t know what to do with it. My money’s on the latter. We’re here."

"Where?"

"Sherlock! What if there’s someone in?"

"There isn't."

I checked.

"Jesus!"

"Where are we?"

"Oh, sorry, didn’t I say? Joe Harrison’s flat."

"Joe...?"

"Brother of West’s fiancée."

"He stole the memory stick; killed his prospective brother-in-law."

"Then why’d he do it?"

I'm sure it was an 'accident'...

"Let's ask him."

(Joe Harrison enters his bedsit, readying to throw his bike. Faced with a peevish not to mention peckish John, he sighs and knows he is done.)

"Don't."

"Just don't."

 

"It wasn’t meant to..."

No one ever means to, it's always-  
"Why did you kill him?"

"...it was an accident..."

Righht.

"I swear it was."

"But stealing the plans for the mitthhile defence programme wasn’t an accident, was it?"

"I started dealing drugs. I mean, the bike thing’s a great cover, right? I dunno – I dunno how it started; I just got out of my depth. I owed people thousands – serious people. Then at Westie’s engagement do, he starts talking about his job...."

Oh, here we go...

"I mean, usually he’s so careful; but that night after a few pints he really opened up. He told me about these missile plans – beyond top secret. He showed me the memory stick; he waved it in front of me. You hear about these things getting lost, ending up on rubbish tips and what-not. And there it was, and I thought ... well, I thought it could be worth a fortune..."

"It was pretty easy to get the thing off him, he was so plastered. Next time I saw him, I could tell by the look on his face that he knew..."

"So what happened?"

"I..pushed him off me...he fell...I was gonna call an ambulance, but it was too late."

yeah...uhhmm

"I just didn’t have a clue what to do, so I dragged him in ’ere, and I just sat in the dark, thinking."

"When a neat little idea popped into your head."

"The train...right outside your window...carrying Andrew West way away from here. His body would have gone on for ages if the train hadn’t met a stretch of track that curved."

"And points..."

"Exactly."

"D’you still have it, then? The memory stick? "

"Fetch it for me – if you wouldn’t mind."

How pedestrian...at least it's finished...

"Distraction over, the game continues."

"Well, maybe that’s over, too. We’ve heard nothing from the bomber."

No. The game isn't over yet...

"Five pips, remember, John? It’s a countdown. We’ve only had four."


End file.
